


How a Yeti Accidentally Helped Stiles Come Out

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, injured peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: After a close call with a yeti, Stiles and Peter accidentally let slip to the pack that they're dating





	How a Yeti Accidentally Helped Stiles Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to spn-samifer on Tumblr, from your secret santa!

At this point, Stiles didn't even care how a freaking yeti had ended up in California. 

All he cared about was getting Peter to Deaton's before he bled out and died. Which was looking less and less likely by the minute. 

He needed Peter to be ok, to live, and Stiles was terrified that he was going to lose him. 

Peter was sprawled out in the back of Stiles' jeep, as Stiles drove about as fast as he was would risk at this point. 

Even with how dark it was out, Stiles could tell the entire floor of the jeep was covered in blood by now. 

Almost there, almost there, Stiles kept repeating quietly, more to himself than Peter. 

By the time he got to the vet's clinic, Peter was unconscious. 

"Shit" Stiles mumbled, taking a few seconds to assess the situation at hand. 

It would take too long to run in and get Deaton, so his best option at this point was to carry Peter inside. 

He slung Peter's limp arm around his neck for leverage, his own hand gripping Peter's waist tightly. 

His other hand was on the still bleeding wounds littering Peter's chest, trying to minimize some of the blood loss.

Thank god the clinic was closed for the night, Stiles thought in passing, as he dragged Peter through the front door. 

"We need help!" Stiles yelled, stumbling slightly from the weight of Peter's unconscious body. 

Deaton came running to the front, thankfully alone. 

He helped Stiles carry Peter to the back room, and lifted him onto the examination table. 

"I'm assuming this means you found the yeti" Deaton said calmly, going over Peter's wounds at a glacial pace. 

The werewolf's breathing was becoming shallower, and more infrequent as the seconds ticked by. 

"Can you heal him or not?" Stiles asked, not having any patience for small talk. 

"I can, but I'll need to get a few things first" was he answer Stiles got before the vet walked out of the room. 

He came back, what felt like hours later, his arms full of glass jars. 

Some contained herbs and leaves, while others were full of unrecognizable powders, varying in colour and texture. 

Setting the jars down on the counter, the doctor began to open them one by one. 

Stiles watched as he grabbed all of the ingredients, putting them on Peter's body one at a time in a seemingly specific order. 

Once he had applied all of the different substances on the gashes, Deaton started chanting in Latin. 

That went on for minutes and eventually, Stiles could see the cuts starting to close underneath the weird stuff Deaton had put on him. 

By the time Deaton stopped, all of the flesh had closed back up, and Peter was breathing more steadily. 

Stiles let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Stiles asked eventually, as Deaton moved to clean Peter's chest. 

"Even with my assistance, his body needs rest. His wounds are healed, but he will still need to regenerate all the blood he lost." Deaton answered. 

Once all the gross stuff was wiped off Peter's chest, Deaton assembled all the jars, and walked away once again. 

Stiles pulled up a chair, dragging it all the way from the veterinary clinic waiting room, to Peter's makeshift bed. 

It wasn't comfortable at all, but Stiles sat in the small plastic chair, his head resting over Peter's heart. 

He needed the concrete proof that Peter was ok, that he would survive this. 

That was how he woke up the next morning, the warm feeling of Peter's fingers carding through his hair. 

Pressing closer to the warm touch, Stiles sighed happily, keeping his eyes closed. 

When he finally opened them, his eyes were met with the sight of Peter smiling down at him. 

He looked so much better than he had hours ago. So much more alive. 

Stiles got up slowly and stretched, still stiff from the awkward position he had slept in. 

He watched as Peter sat up on the examination table, swinging his legs over the side and getting down. 

He couldn't help but smile at how perfectly fine Peter seemed. It was such a contrast from the pale unconsciousness of earlier. 

God, Stiles thought, it was pure luck that Peter hadn't died on the way here. And even more luck that Deaton had actually been here, and been able to help. 

Stiles couldn't help himself, as he closed the distance between he and Peter, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck. 

"I thought I was going to lose you" he mumbled, before pressing a kiss to Peter's lips. 

He felt Peter's arms go around his waist, and could feel Peter smirking into the kiss. 

"I promised I would never leave you, darling. I do intend on keeping that promise" he answered, before deepening the kiss. 

He could feel Peter's hands sliding lower and lower, until they were gripping Stiles' ass. 

This couldn't get any better, Stiles thought, as he ground his hips against Peter's, revelling in the noises he made. 

But it could get much worse, he realized bitterly, as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

Pulling away from Peter, somewhat reluctantly, Stiles turned to face whoever it was that had walked in on them. 

Shit, he thought, flinching as though he'd been struck. Of course it had to be Scott. 

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, using his alpha voice. 

This was bad, really, really, bad, Stiles thought. For Scott to use that tone of voice, it must be really serious. 

"Stiles, it's ok, I won't let him hurt you" Scott said, using his most calming voice Stiles had heard.

It was almost as if he were reassuring a child, and not his best friend, which only made Stiles angry. 

Stiles glared at his best friend incredulously. Did Scott actually think he was protecting him or something?

"What the hell dude? 'Won't let him hurt me'?" He yelled, anger seeping into his words. 

"He's not going to hurt me and he's not taking advantage of me. We're dating!" He continued to rant. 

And of course, that was when the rest of the pack walked in. 

Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, and Mason were all staring at he and Peter with as much terrified confusion as Scott had, minutes before. 

Looking to Peter for help, he saw that he had the biggest grin on his face. What an asshole, Stiles thought without any real heat, rolling his eyes affectionately. 

"Perhaps we could go somewhere else to discuss this? Somewhere that we can all sit down?" Peter asked eventually, breaking the awkward silence. 

Scott nodded, still glaring at Peter.

"Why don't we all meet back at my place in an hour?" Stiles suggested. His father would have already gone to work by now, so the house would be empty. 

The rest of the pack agreed, and left quietly. Scott lingered a few seconds longer, but eventually, followed the others out. 

"That is not how I wanted to tell them we were dating" Stiles mumbled. He grabbed Peter's hand, dragging him outside. 

"Well, they know now. And only Scott seemed upset about it" Peter answered, trying to comfort him. 

Climbing into his jeep, Stiles waited for Peter to get into the passenger seat before starting the car and making his way home. 

When they arrived at Stiles' house, Scott's bike was parked in the driveway. Scott himself, was sitting on the front porch, waiting for them. 

"It hasn't been an hour, Scott." Stiles said, without so much as a hello as he got out of the jeep. 

Scott looked like he was ready to argue, but Stiles cut him off. 

"Unless you want to help us scrub the blood off of the jeep's floor, I suggest you come back in an hour" he said. 

Stiles saw Peter scrunch his nose at the comment. 

"That's what we'll be doing for an hour?" He asked, clearly implying they should be doing something else with the time. 

"You bleed on the jeep, you clean the jeep, Peter. I'm not doing it for you." He retorted. 

Ignoring Scott's presence entirely, Stiles opened the jeep's back hatch, revealing the mess of blood. 

Peter rolled his eyes, but took a bucket full of soapy water from the garage when Stiles handed it to him. 

Scott grumbled something about going to Kira's, before getting on his bike and leaving. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be so childish sometimes? Stiles wondered. 

"So," Peter started. "Are we actually going to be cleaning the jeep for an hour?" He asked. 

"Yes, we are. I don't want blood stains on the jeep." Stiles informed him, earning a resigned sigh from Peter. 

"Especially if the stains remind me of the time I almost lost you" he added quietly. 

Peter's expression softened at that. "I'm sorry Stiles. I never realized how much I scared you last night." He sighed. 

"Not your fault" Stiles answered immediately. 

"The pack should have tried to do something about the yeti, instead of hoping for the best and letting you get hurt." He said, starting on the task of cleaning the jeep. 

By the time they were done, it had almost been an hour. Exhausted from all the work, Stiles collapsed on the couch. 

Peter sat down next to him, seemingly unfazed by the strenuous labor. 

They sat in silence, until eventually, they heard someone knocking on the door. 

Peter got up to answer it, knowing that Stiles didn't feel like moving right now. 

When Peter came back into the living room, he was accompanied by Mason. 

That was unexpected, Stiles thought. In every scenario he had imagined since the pack had seen them at Deaton's, it had always been Scott he thought would show up first. 

Mason sat down on a couch across from them, and took a deep breath. 

"I wanted to get here before the rest of the pack, because I wanted to tell you that I support you two." He started, earning a confused look from both Peter and Stiles. 

"I know what it's like to be in a relationship that your family doesn't really understand, so I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you both." Mason said. 

Stiles and Peter were both stunned by this turn of events. 

They all knew that Mason was gay, but that didn't mean he would be ok with Stiles dating Peter.

After all, Peter had tried to murder most of the pack at one point or another. Although, Stiles supposed, Peter had never actually tried to kill Mason, hadn't even tried to hurt him either. 

Before they could say anything, there was another knock at the door. 

This time, Stiles got up to answer it. He had a feeling it was Scott, and didn't think Peter should be the one to greet him. 

His suspicions were confirmed, when he opened to door to reveal Scott and Kira. 

Stiles led them to the living room, grabbing a few chairs from the dining room for the rest of the pack. 

Scott and Kira sat on the couch with Mason, presumably to keep him safe from Peter while Stiles went to answer the door again. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

Lydia and Malia were the next to arrive, Liam not too far behind. 

When everyone was finally settled, they were all looking at Stiles expectantly. 

Stiles sighed. "I guess you all want to know how this happened?" He asked. 

Most of the pack nodded, but Scott was still too busy glaring at Peter. 

"After the Nogitune, I was completely alone." Stiles started.

"You were all mourning Allison, and I guess you didn't want to check up on the person that had killed her" 

Scott looked ready to protest Stiles words, but deflated when Lydia glared at him from across the room. 

Stiles could tell she felt sorry for abandoning him, but they couldn't change what had happened. 

"Peter was there for me" he continued. "He helped me understand that what happened wasn't my fault, and helped me move on."

Peter grabbed Stiles hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you Stiles. If you're happy with Peter, then we're happy for you" Lydia said, looking at them with a soft smile on her face. 

Stiles mumbled a 'thank you' as he leaned over to rest his head on Peter's shoulder. 

"How can you all be ok with this?" Scott asked incredulously, standing up and looking around the room for support. 

"Peter is clearly manipulating him! Stiles even admitted that Peter went to him when he was most vulnerable. How can you not think that Peter's going to hurt him?" He continued. 

"It seems like the only reason he was vulnerable, is because you all left him. If anything, you're the one who hurt him" Mason countered before Stiles could say anything. 

Scott stayed quiet after that. He didn't seem to have an answer to Mason's reasoning. 

The pack left soon after that, agreeing that they should have a movie night next weekend to celebrate Peter and Stiles' relationship. 

Stiles smiled as he closed the front door behind them. 

He had finally told the pack that he was dating Peter. And most of them seemed to be ok with it. 

He had never imagined it going that well. But then again, he had also never imagined Scott not approving. 

Sighing, Stiles went back to the living room, and found Peter in the same spot on the couch. 

"That went better than I expected" Stiles said, taking a few steps forward to stand in front of Peter. 

"Agree" Peter answered, looking up at Stiles expectantly. The expression on his face told Stiles that they were thinking the same thing. 

Smirking, Stiles climbed into Peter's lap and straddled his hips before leaning in to kiss Peter. 

Feeling Peter's tongue trailing along his bottom lip, Stiles parted his lips to give Peter access to his mouth. 

He let Peter pull him closer, moaning into the kiss as Peter ground their hips together. 

Stiles hands trailed down Peter's back and under his shirt, making to remove it. 

Pulling back to break the kiss, Peter asked, "perhaps we should continue this upstairs?" 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, taking deep breaths to steady himself. 

Smirking, Peter stood up with Stiles still in his lap, and Stiles panicked momentarily, before wrapping his legs around Peter and grinning. 

"You know I love it when you show off like this" he mumbled as Peter carried him up the stairs with ease. 

Stiles saw Peter smirk as he pushed the door to his room open with one hand. 

Peter took a few more steps before throwing Stiles onto the bed and crawling on top of him. 

"I'm well aware of it, darling" Peter answered, before Stiles leaned up to kiss Peter again. 

Stiles felt Peter pulling at the hem of his shirt, and pulled away reluctantly to allow the garment to be removed. 

Stiles shuddered at the feeling of Peter running his hands along Stiles' exposed chest. 

Stiles trailed his hands up and down Peter's body, relishing in the warmth Peter was giving off. He still couldn't believe that Peter was alright. That he was alive. 

"Off" he mumbled. " I want to feel you." Stiles pulled at the waistband of Peter's jeans. 

He was happy that Deaton had given Peter a fresh change of clothes, but right now, he wanted them off of Peter was soon as possible. 

Stiles managed to undo the button and zipper, before Peter took his own jeans off gracefully. 

Stiles watched, mesmerized, as Peter removed his shirt. Stiles couldn't help but stare at Peter's naked body. 

They had been together over a year now, and Stiles would never get used to how attractive Peter was. 

Running a hand down Peter's chest, Stiles wrapped a hand around Peter's cock, smiling as Peter moaned from the contact. 

Stiles began jerking Peter's dick slowly, relishing in every sound he got his boyfriend to make. 

"It hardly seems fair that I don't get to touch you darling" Peter managed through gasped breaths, hands fidgeting with the hem of Stiles pants. 

Stiles hummed in response, lifting his hips to allow Peter to remover the last article of clothing between them. 

Once his jeans were off, Stiles felt Peter gripping his dick. Stiles moaned, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him, his eyes closing in pleasure. 

Stiles felt Peter shifting further down the bed, and opened his eyes in time to see Peter swallowing him down. 

Stiles cried out as Peter continued to move up up and down his length. 

Fuck, Stiles thought, he wasn't going to last much longer if Peter kept this up. 

" 'M close, Peter" Stiles gasped, as he felt Peter's tongue licking at the underside of his dick. 

Stiles felt a wave of pleasure washing over him as Peter hummed in response, the vibrations going straight to Stiles' dick. 

Peter continued his pace, until Stiles was coming with a shout. 

Stiles sighed contently, exhausted. Peter crawled back up, cradling Stiles' face in his hands before leaning in to kiss him. 

Stiles returned the kiss, reaching between them to grab Peter's cock. He set a fast pace as Peter reached down to 

Peter moaned as he came, bitting down hard onto Stiles' neck. 

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled, moaning from the pleasurable pain. 

"I love you" Peter mumbled, laying down half on top of Stiles' chest and licking gently at the marked skin. 

"I love you too" Stiles answered sleepily, running a hand through Peter's hair. He had never felt more comfortable. 

Stiles fell asleep a few moments later, the comforting weight of Peter on top of him.


End file.
